Camp Half-Blood II
by FourTrisTheImpenetrable
Summary: Our famous demigod duo Percy and Annabeth are sentenced to eternity in Tartarus. The other cabin leaders, present at Olympus, stand up for them, hoping to free them of this consequence. In turn, they too get the same result. Now the gods have left Percy, Katie, Clarisse, Annabeth, Will, Beckendorf, Selina, and Connor and Travis one night to say their goodbyes. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Our famous demigod duo, Percy and Annabeth, are sentenced to eternity in Tartarus. The other cabin leaders, present at Olympus, stand up for them, hoping to free them of this consequence. In turn, they too get the same result. Now the gods have left Percy, Katie, Clarisse, Annabeth, Will, Beckendorf, Selina, and Connor and Travis one night to say their goodbyes... But the demigods do more than that. They run away from Camp Half-Blood - from even the gods themselves. What will become of them?

**Chapter One: Prologue**

* * *

"Sentenced to Tartarus?" Percy asked with disbelief. "You've _got_ to be kidding."

Annabeth slipped her hand into Percy's. "The gods don't kid, Percy." She whispered, hot tears streaking down her face.

"They'll pay. They're so going to pay for this."

The others nodded - Katie, Clarisse, Will, Selina, Beckendorf, Connor, and Travis.

Annabeth looked at each of their friends in the eyes as she spoke. "Still, thanks for standing up for us, you guys."

More tears slid down Annabeth's cheeks. Percy wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, and she didn't object. His strong arms around her made her feel warm and safe.

"No worries," Katie reassured her friend with a small smile. "We would have done the same for you."

Annabeth nodded.

"One day to pack," Beckendorf said. "What are we even going to pack for _Tartarus_?"

Even Connor and Travis knew not to joke.

"Nothing," Clarisse piped up. She had been unusually silent this whole time. "'Cause the gods will pay for this." A raised fist formed from her clenched hand.

The others didn't look so reassured.

"How?" Chris asked his girlfriend. "We need a god on our side to make a significant difference, Clarisse."

"He's right." Annabeth commented in a mournful manner.

"Is it possible to... Run away? From the _gods_?" Percy asked.

"Coward," Clarisse muttered.

"I think..." Annabeth seemed to consider this. She shook her head. "No, the gods will know where we are."

"Run away and make our own Camp Half-Blood," Connor nudged his bother.

A small smile appeared on Travis's face. "Camp Half-Blood II."

"And we'll be our own representatives of the cabins."

Despite the circumstances, Travis had the nerve to snicker. "Us wearing chitons. Picture that."

"_Travis_..." Katie sighed. "This is serious."

"What? I _am_ being serious," he whined. "It's possible... Right?"

"It _is_ possible," Annabeth pointed out, "though to a certain degree."

"Where to run to, then?" Selina asked.

Behind them, a voice got cleared. Everyone froze like statues.

"What's this about running?" A familiar voice asked.

_Oh, gods. They were done for._

"You can keep a secret, Chiron, right?" Percy asked. He received a glare from Annabeth in return, but he didn't care. He believed their secret could stay safe with their old mentor.

"What's this about, child?" Chiron shifted uncomfortably at the threshold of Cabin Three.

"You have to swear on the River Styx _never_ to tell anyone first."

"I swear on the River Styx not to expose your secret." There was a boom of thunder; the promise had been sealed.

So Percy told him everything. The words exploded from his mouth and into the silent atmosphere. It seemed only right to tell their mentor of their plan, Percy thought. He wasn't just a mentor, he was like their father in many ways. He cared for their well-being. He would offer advice when needed. He deserved to know, if anything.

"A worthy plan," he mused, "but are you truly willing?"

The demigods nodded seriously.

"Very well," the old centaur sighed. "Know you were the best students I've had represent each of your cabins. May Tyche follow your hard path."

Tyche would indeed follow their path later on. The demigods had only to find the hardships they would be facing.


	2. Apeiros

**Chapter Two: Apeiros**

* * *

"I think," Annabeth turned around to face the rest of the demigods, "that this is a good spot, if any."

"This is the middle of a forest." Travis noted, slicing a stray branch in his way.

"So we'll be camouflaged some," Katie realized.

Annabeth nodded. "Exactly."

From there, their story began. They chose their location in a clearing, by the Appalachian mountains. The demigods didn't expect to be hidden from even the gods for this long, but they accepted it well. With a couple sacrifices to the goddess Hestia, they established a means of safety - boundaries. They discovered that if one stepped out of the boundaries, they would see only thick forest in front of them. When stepping back in, they would see the camp as it truly was. They also found out that by staying within the boundaries, they stopped aging. No goodbyes would ever be uttered, unless one wished to age. That was when their immortality was stripped from them, Hestia explained.

Hestia wasn't done, though. She gave to them plates next, and goblets. Set the plate or goblet in front of you, she told them, and think of that you wish to dine on. Your wish will appear only then.

The demigods had made sure to thank the goddess massively after that. For without her, they wouldn't have survived as long as they did. Back at the original Camp Half-Blood, Hestia was often overlooked and looked upon as negligible. The demigods doubted she would be missed, offering she stay at their camp. Hestia immediately accepted, and was made primary goddess; she was their savior, after all.

Over the years, dryads and wandering demigods wandered into this "Camp Half-Blood II". In return, they were greeted with open arms and a feast made in their honor for surviving as long as they did, without any help on their part.

The demigods had proved an impossible task, by Chiron's standards, assuming they did, as their old mentor hadn't heard from his former students once after they left camp. Something was missing from Camp Half-Blood, he could feel it. Only, the centaur didn't know what exactly. As for the original Camp Half-Blood, satyrs still brought in demigods, and monsters attacked on a regular basis. It was part of the everyday life now to them.

But sometimes, getting fairly common now, satyrs would cross the border, in a daze and muttering something about feasts. No one was bothered by this, of course. It was merely assumed as a mysterious poison's side affect.

Over the years, Beckendorf had discovered a new type of metal, soon making weapons with this. It was then discovered that this type of metal was stronger than their celestial bronze. The founders had ditched their old weapons immediately, and Beckendorf given them replicas, except with the new metal.

Two years later, give or take, Percy finally steeled his nerves and one night when they were watching the sunset over the hill, Percy knelt down to one knee.

"Annabeth Chase," he smiled, holding out a silver ring Beckendorf had forged on his immediate request. "Daughter of Athena and Frederick, will you marry me?"

Tears sprang from Annabeth's eyes as she nodded, "Yes, Percy, yes."

No fancy weddings were thrown over the lucky couple's vows, but quite a large feast was prepared in their honor. It ended when Percy and Annabeth kissed, properly able to be called the duo of husband and wife.

The founders were at the age of twenty-three now, give or take. Soon, Percy and Annabeth's first baby - a baby boy - sprang out into the world, a joy in which the whole camp marveled in. They decided to name him Luke, after their old friend Luke Castellan. He was, indeed, true a hero in the end.

Camp Half-Blood II, known now as Apeiri Eleftheria, or Apeiros for short, was flourishing over the years. Dozens of demigods joined Apeiros, choosing to follow a path of one of the original founders. They carried out the traditions of the founders, debating over tasks in an overall democratic manner. It was the Greeks that invented the democracy, after all.

On a daily basis, demigods went out of the boundaries to hunt monsters. For bragging rights, they called it. The one who killed the most monsters in a week was allowed extreme responsibility of these bragging rights and given leadership among their "government". It was an easy task, really. The monsters usually came looking for _them_.

With one slice of their lethal weapons through the monster's heart, the monster would slump dead to the ground. No one knew why it took longer for them to form in Tartarus. It was rumored that it took double the time to reform with Beckendorf's metal than celestial bronze.

Years soon passed. Then decades. The founders of Apeiros continued to pass on their intelligence to the others. Percy, Clarisse, and Annabeth usually participated in the daily hunts for monsters. Even though Percy always won, he eventually grew accustomed to it, passing his bragging rights on to someone else. Nobody objected to this in the least.

That was when their lives changed; that was when the impossible happened.

Percy sliced through a hellhound, allowing it dissolve into golden dust. He picked up what remained - a shadowed claw, it looked like.

Good luck token, maybe? Eh, he'd figure it out later.

"That's the last of 'em!" he called, jogging back to the boundaries of Apeiros.

The others met him at the boundaries: Annabeth, Luke, Clarisse, Peter, Matt, Jen, Brooke, and Darren.

"Hey, guys, look what..." His words faded before they could escape, the hellhound's claw forgotten in his hands. Percy's sea green eyes narrowed with skepticism at the figure behind his fellow demigods. "_Nico_?"

The demigods parted to reveal a pale-as-death young man dressed in black and an ebony colored sword hanging at his side.

"Percy Jackson?" he inquired. Nico's voice had matured from what once belonged to a child. His hair had grown longer, but he was still the same Nico. He was a lean figure, one who looked like they belonged in a bad boy's gang. Nevertheless, Percy recognized him well for his unchanging characteristics.

"I, _uh._.. Yeah..." For the first time in his life, Percy was at a loss for words. Here was his cousin from so long ago, standing before his very eyes. Percy had thought he would never see his other friends from Camp Half-Blood. Maybe Thalia was nearby as well.

"Gods, Percy," Nico breathed, "the gods gave up _years_ ago looking for you. Once Hestia disappeared, everyone lost hope, declaring you and the others dead. You were _here_ this _whole_ time?"

"Yeah, Nico."

"The _forest_."

Percy smirked, "Yeah."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "You _are_ kidding, right?"

Percy frowned, looking back at Apeiros, what currently looked like mere forest. The demigods had been told about the boundaries, they understood its tricks well. Every time they went out hunting, they would tie a red ribbon to a pine, signaling the boundaries stood close by.

"No, Nico, I'm not." Percy gestured for his friends to follow as he led Nico to Apeiros. "Come on, guys. We've got a feast to prepare."


End file.
